


Without Regret

by youlooklikepan



Series: Gawain and the Green Knight challenge [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlooklikepan/pseuds/youlooklikepan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't have any regrets. Not many, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hermitknut's Gawain and the Green Knight drabble challenge.
> 
> Prompt:   
> For all your grace I owe   
> a thousand thank-yous, ma’am.   
> I shall through sun and snow   
> remain your loyal man.’

There was no regret as he stepped from life to death, not really. Not much, at any rate. He was fulfilling his promise, keeping his word to the lady who held his heart and laying down his life for a great man, what cause could be more noble than that?

And if he wished to see Guinevere once more, to say goodbye properly, what did that matter? They had both known what her asking had meant, that Lancelot would not be returning to Camelot. He would face death with courage, knowing that Arthur would live to make Guinevere smile again.


End file.
